Computers are used extensively in helping individuals to be more productive in their work. A wide variety of computer applications and user interfaces are readily available, providing users with the ability to process data in a number of ways such as in word processing, electronic communications, publishing, presentations, databases, scheduling, and other activities that commonly occur in an office environment. Such applications are readily available within the MICROSOFT® OFFICE® suite of applications, some examples include the WORD® application, which processes data that represents text documents, the EXCEL® application, which processes data that represents spread sheets, the OUTLOOK® application, which processes data that represents e-mail messages, appointments, tasks and the like, the ACCESS® application, which allows for database management, the POWERPOINT® application, which aids in creating slide presentations, and the PUBLISHER® application, which formats design schemes to create professional publications. OFFICE® currently has approximately 500 million users worldwide. The MICROSOFT® WINDOWS® operating system, which processes system data, user input, and manages internal tasks within a computer, has close to a billion users worldwide.
With this number of users, it is not unexpected that some may require assistance in using such applications. Users may obtain assistance in any of a number of ways, including reading a manual or professionally prepared online resources, taking a training class, asking a friend or co-worker who has mastered an application, posting a question to a chat group or consulting a software supplier's customer support organization.